Silence and the Rain
by WriterChic6
Summary: When Korra a gets bit of needed and unexpected advice, she realizes that as much as Republic City needs her that someone else may need her as well.
1. Let the Rain Fall

Title: Silence and the Rain

Rating: T (for language)

Summary: When Korra a gets bit of needed and unexpected advice, she realizes that as much as Republic City needs her that someone else may need her as well.

The inspiration for this story came from the song "Real Kiss" by Thomas Newman from the The Adjustment Bureau Soundtrack when I was looking through my Dashboard on Tumblr and one of my fellow Tahnorrains asked if anyone could see Tahno and Korra kissing in the rain when listening to this. So thank you to lifeinredshades.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of its characters. Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke and Nick.

Korra stood still as she listened to the quiet sound of small waves crashing against Aang Memorial Island. As she took a deep breath she opened her eyes and took in the bright lights of Republic City. Finally, her sight settled on the golden glow of the Pro-Bending Arena. Even though it was only a few days after Amon's attack during the Championships, it was still undergoing clean up of all the wreckage and a thorough investigation from Republic City's police department.

Korra sighed as she let her hand slip from the giant monument of Avatar Aang. She wasn't sure why she had come there, especially since the last time she was there Amon had almost taken away her bending. She thought maybe she thought if she came to the previous Avatar's monument it would help. In some way give her some unspoken advice and strength. She dropped to the ground as thoughts began to cloud her mind. How could she be the avatar? How could she live up to Avatar Aang's legacy and his idea of harmony and peace if she could barely airbend and take down a few rebellious citizens? She felt like was failing this city. She had thought when Tenzin had come to the South Pole and mentioned that the great city had fallen out of balance that her help would have made things better.

"I'll never be able to help this city. I'm sorry Aang." Frowning, Korra pulled a small ball of water from the vast expanse surrounding her. She let the cool substance slip lazily in between her fingers before letting it plop back into the bay. Suddenly, she felt a strong gust of wind blow her backwards. "Even the spirits don't think much of me." she said blowing a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Oh quite the contrary, Korra." an eerie voice said. "I think the spirits have faith that you will do much more than save this city." She looked around but on was there. As Korra blinked an elder man that seemed to glow blue appeared before her mind's eye. When she opened them again, he wasn't there. "Try closing your eyes again, Korra." As she did, the figure seemed to glow brighter than before. A jovial smile occupied his face.

"Am-am I in the spirit world?"

"No," his face began wrinkle as he started to ponder the idea. "but you were right to come here Korra. When I first met Avatar Ruko, he spoke to me through a dream."

"Avatar Aang?"

"In the flesh, well spirit I guess."

All at once, every question she ever thought to ask the elderly Airbender came to mind. "Avatar Aang, I have so many questions-"

'I know you do, but maybe another time."

"But… what about Republic City? How-how am I supposed to help it if-"

"I have faith that in time you will know what to do, Korra. You'll become a great airbender and another great Avatar will bring change to this world for the better." Aang said politely cutting her off. "But for now I think, there is someone in greater need of your help than Republic City." His figure began to fade and her mind began to zoom over the expanse of Yue Bay, winding through the streets of the quiet city until finally it reached the Pro-Bending Arena. Instantly her eyes popped open just as a figure was coming into focus.

"Until we meet again, Avatar Korra."

…

By the time Korra had made her way to the Arena the sky had let loose an all out down pour. Her eyes smarted as droplets began to collect in her eyelashes. Even though water had soaked her clothes she would stop till she found who Aang had said needed her. She refused to turn her back on those who needed her.

Korra had almost done a clean sweep of the perimeter of place when a voice startled her. "Finally here for those private lessons, sweetheart?" Instantly her head whipped around to see a hunched figure sitting on the back steps of the Arena.

"Tahno?"

"Don't wear my name out, Doll face." He lifted his head slightly and Korra was finally able to take in his full appearance. His pale face seemed much older. There were bags under his eyes and the familiar cocky smirk was long gone from his face. He was the perfect picture of utter defeat. Tahno? Tahno was a self-assured cocky bastard. He prided himself in being worshipped by everyone who had ever heard of pro-bending. Of the endless girls who'd swoon over him and be draped on his arms. Who looked down upon anyone who he thought was below him, including herself. But this, this broken down creature in front of her, was not Tahno.

His grey eyes met hers and she felt a sickening feeling take hold of her stomach. Instantly memories of a couple nights before came flooding back to her. In those eyes she saw Amon standing over him, his whole body shaking, riddled with fear. Amon's cool fingers pressing against his forehead, and then…she didn't even want to think about it. She knew what it felt like to feel completely helpless while someone stood above you deciding whether or not to take away the very thing that made her, her. Only with Tahno, fate had not been so kind.

Korra saw him shake his head, probably because he thought he saw pity forming in her eyes. He was probably wondering why she was still standing there. Honestly, she didn't know herself. Tahno had done nothing to deserve her kindness, let alone her pity; but what she saw sitting there huddled in the rain didn't seem to be that person. If anything, this well known big shot had just been dropped by the world and left a hollow shell of the man he once was.

Sighing, Korra took a seat next to him. A puddle had begun forming on the step, but she didn't care. What did it matter since she was already soaked to the bone anyway? Almost instantly Tahno's head turned towards her. His light colored eyes blazed then went dull again. "You should be out here, Korra." she couldn't say that she wasn't surprised by him calling here by her real name. Two simple syllables that sounded great with his velvety voice. And fro some some reason she wanted him to say it again.

Pushing the thought away, she wrapped her arms around herself. "What are you doing out here, Tahno?"

"Isn't obvious, Avatar," he said mocking her slightly by making the 'a' sound like an 'uh'. For a split second a small smile captured his lips then faltered. He sighed. "This is the one place I thought no one would come looking for me. Wouldn't make much sense for a…a non-bender to be at a Pro-bending Arena would it?" A few strands of stringy, wet hair fell into his face as he hung his head.

Korra couldn't say she didn't understand that. Had she not been doing the same thing a few hours ago? If it weren't for Avatar Aang she'd probably still be there.

"Then again, you found me so it looks like I didn't choose a very good hiding place."

"There's no point in hiding Tahno." He looked over at her expectantly. "Eventually the thing you're running from will catch up with you." Korra said quietly. She got the feeling that she wasn't just talking to Tahno. Eventually she was going to have to face Amon. And eventually he was going to have to be stopped at all costs.

It hadn't really occurred to Tahno that even though she was the avatar that she had fears. She always seemed so fearless. Always willing to stand up and fight. Something had to have happened to make her falter in her fierceness. Tahno wasn't really one to commit to anyone but himself, but he had the feeling that Korra needed someone. Especially someone better than that blind firebender. He almost wanted to be that someone.

Suddenly Korra found herself on her feet, hand extended. "C'mon Tahno."

"What?"

"Even pretty boys like you don't deserve to just sit out in the rain." she said smirking. He took her hand and she pulled hard. Then, he was standing over her again, just like that night at Narook's. His stringy hair fell into her face and Korra could finally make out his eyes. They stood out beautiful against his pale skin. They looked so much better especially without that creepy guy liner. They almost reminded her of storm clouds.

"Still think I'm a pretty boy?"

Korra felt the heat rush to her cheaks as she stepped away from him. "Don't push your luck."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Sorry to all of you who liked this story and I kinda left you hanging, my computer was being stupid and didn't save the last of it. I'm not real sure I like how I ended it but I can't think of anything better at the moment. Thanks so much for reading and I think I'm going to write a part 2 to this.


	2. Dumplings, Secrets, and Sneaking Out

**Title: Silence and the Rain **

**Ch II: Dumplings, Secrets, and Sneaking Out**

**Author: Writerchic6**

**Rating: T (for language)**

**A/N: Yay! I finally got around to typing this up. (despite my chronic procrastination and school life) I'm so sorry it took like six months to get the next chapter of this story up. (Last time this was updated was in June of last year. Sorry!) I've worked out the plot line for the most part and I'm going to pin this at about 8-10 chapters at the moment. **

**Anyway this plot line is original for the most part and won't follow the plot of line of the show unless I decide on some drastic changes all of a sudden. Now this chapter bridges the first chapter and the major plot that i have planned out. In this chapter and ones later on in the story, you'll see which headcanons I liked enough to incorporate into my storyline and which ones I created myself. I may also go back and put in fillers between chapters to give you a little more backstory on chapters because i really like backstorys and flashbacks. So keep an eye out for those. ;) **

**Anyway enough of my rambling, you guys have been waiting long enough for this chapter. Enjoy! **

**~Dumplings, Secrets, and Sneaking Out~**

A merchant handed her a white paper bag as Korra pressed some yuans into his hand. She smiled as the smell of soup dumpling filled her nose. "Thanks, Bolin and Mako are really gonna like these."

"I'm always thankful for the business. I haven't seen those bending brothers around here in a while though. How are they holding up after the Championships?"

Korra hesitated. She had thought Bolin had been coming to the vender's cart to pick up the dumplings as a treat every week. Mako had never mentioned buying them in months. Yet somehow Bolin had been bringing home a bag of dumplings every Friday without fail. Korra snapped out of her thoughts as the vender gave her an expectant look. "Uh…they're doing fine. But we all miss Pro-Bending though"

"Well tell them to stop by some time. Those boys shouldn't be sending a pretty girl like you out to pick up their snacks."

"Oh, well thank you. And I will definitely do that." She said caught off guard by the compliment.

Korra accepted the bag and began to come up with possible reasons why the boys hadn't been to the cart in weeks. Pondering, she took a dumpling from the bag. Then she decided to worry about it later as she reveled in the spicy taste of soup and the slightly salty meat. It all blended perfectly with the neutralizing taste of the noodle surrounding it. It was too good of a day to ruin worrying about the personal lives of Bolin and Mako.

It was the first day in weeks that she had to herself. Since there had not been any Equalists attacks within the last two weeks, Tarlock had finally stopped involving her in nightly task force raids. During the last month, when she wasn't working on raids, she was splitting her time between Airbender training and consoling Tahno. Thus, making her sacrifice her sorry excuse for sleep. On those nights when she didn't have to participate in raids, she stayed up late into the night with the ex-bender. Ever since the night she had invited him back to the Air Temple for a dry change of clothes and warm cup of tea, Korra had been coming over to his apartment whenever she could. They usually didn't talk much but he never turned down her offer for company. She had been making good progress with him too, like getting rid of his habit of drinking heavily. Up until he suddenly said he no longer needed her and she hadn't been back since.

_I wonder what Pretty boy has been doing without me,_ Korra thought as she popped what was left of the dumpling into her mouth. She still had the spare key he'd given her and had thought about using it multiple times but she respected his request for privacy. She still worried about him though.

She turned the corner and immediately ran into someone. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't-" Korra nearly dropped the bag in her hand as she locked eyes with who she had walked into.

"Tahno." She muttered in disbelief.

"Uh-vatar," he said with a slight smile.

Korra hadn't been able to pull her eyes from him. He looked…different. The bags and defeated look was long gone from his face. Tahno was no longer as pale, too. It made her want to think that he was sleeping soundly at night and eating regularly. "Wow, Tahno you look…better."

His new appearance is actually attractive, _really_ attractive. There was no evidence of eye liner and his hair was styled in a ruffled look. His eyes were now as silver looking as ever.

"You're staring, Korra."

Instantly, she felt the heat rush to her cheeks. "Oh, uh…"

He chuckled. _Chuckled. _Korra's eyes widened as a result. This new Tahno was strange. He was acting like nothing had ever happened at the Chapionships. His arrogant attitude seemed to slowly seep back into his personality, yet he appeared humbled by his experience.

Suddenly his velvety voice broke her thoughts. "You know, I'm still waiting for you Uh-vatar. You never did give me an answer to my offer."

Korra only blushed harder. It had only been a week since she had stopped visiting him. How could he have changed that fast? Just last Friday she had been at his apartment, sitting on the floor with him trying to give any form of comfort possible. Sometime around two in the morning, he'd finally fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder. Now, he was standing before her asking the same question he had the night they met.

Tahno raised an eyebrow when she didn't answer right away.

"Uh, I really have to be somewhere Tahno," she said trying to think up a lie. "Pema just wanted me to pick up something for her." She said gesturing to the paper bag.

He smirked. "Well alright, but if you _do_ ever decide to take me up on my offer, feel free to stop by. You still have that spare key don't you?"

"Uh, yes?"

He gave her a look that would have made any of his former fangirls weak at the knees. 'I'll be waiting for you, _Uh-vatar_." He said emphasizing his version of her title and making sure to be as close to her as possible as he walked past.

As she now lay on her bed three days later, his words were still swimming in her head.

_I'll be waiting for you, Uh-vatar._

Every time she thought about it her stomach did something funny. It was the same feeling she got when thoughts wondered to Mako. "_Use _to get." she muttered to herself. Mako was with Asami now so there was no point in trying to pursue him anymore, but…she still felt _something_ for him. Or at least she thought she did. As of late, her longing for the firebender had lessened. Sure, seeing him kissing Asami hurt, but not as much as it used to. She sighed and sat up, the boys in her life were the least of her problems at the moment.

Tahno swirled the amber liquid around in the glass before downing it all in one swallow. At one time he lived for the effects alcohol had on him. Now it was just a dull taste in his mouth. Frowning in disgust, he flung the glass across the counter top and flinched as he heard it shatter on the floor. It was too quiet in his apartment, too lonely. He thought back to the nights when he always had company late into the night. Usually, it was some fangirl of his that he had wooed at a bar or some party he'd attended. Almost every night it was a different girl…up until the Championships. Then, there was Korra. She had stuck with him and had tried to help him, but when he was wallowing in self-pity he needed to find his own salvation. And he thought he had. That's why he'd turned her away; he thought that it was going to fill the void he felt within himself.

"Damn it." He cursed as he ran his fingers through his stringy hair.

He had been hoping that his run in with Korra a week ago would have made her come back but he should have known Korra wasn't like the other girls he'd been with in his sorry life. Although he could have sworn that she looked like wanted too, a lot.

He looked over his shoulder as he stood up to clean the shards of glass from the floor. The object he had acquired was still sitting on his kitchen table wrapped in brown paper. It made his shudder know what was inside, where it had some from. But it also gave him hope and purpose.

He was certainly hoping that he hadn't made the wrong decision.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! I dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend, he's trying his best to not be sick and really helped motivate me to write this. ******** I know I made Tahno's part a little vague but this _was on purpose_ and major to the plot. **I also may go back and put a filler chapter in between Pt one and this chapter to show what happened after Korra invited Tahno back to the Air Temple. 

** Don't forget to review and tell what you think as well. You can go to my ask box on Tumblr (you can find the link on my profile page). Comments make me more willing to post faster. ( i'll still write chapters whether you review or not) but PLEASE review to tell me if there's any spelling mistakes or anything you didn't understand or disliked. I will try my best to post more timely but I won't commit to any regular posting times. My school schedule is hectic and school work comes first.**


End file.
